


Crossed

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossroads, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "Imagine selling your soul in exchange for the life of one of TFW...only, Crowley's got a beef with them and your end of the deal arrives at midnight that night. </p><p>Imagine going to hell and becoming a demon, then, some time later, running into the Winchesters again..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You and the Winchesters had gotten into some bad scrapes before, but this one took the cake.

The three of you had successfully taken out one hell of a demon nest. The place had been crawling with the damned bastards. There'd been many more than you'd thought.

But, now, in the aftermath, none of it seemed worth it.

Blood smeared over your skin and matted your hair as you watched Dean patch his brother up.

Sam was in a bad way. His stomach was a mass of deep, ragged wounds that had long since stopped bleeding. His skin was deathly pale and his lips were turning blue. The man blinked every once in a while and swallowed slowly.

But there was no way he was gonna make it through the night.

But Dean...Dean wasn't giving up on his brother.

No, he kept stitching those gashes and talking to his brother in an effort to keep him lucid.

Your heart felt like it was ripping in two. Sam was just as much your brother, though not in blood. Sam and Dean had taken you under their wings a few years back. They'd helped improve your hunting, helped find your family's killers, helped you with your past. They'd become more than friends.

And Dean, well, Dean had become more than a brother.

It'd started out innocently, just a tumble in bed for relief or comfort. Then, it'd become stronger...more. The words hadn't ever been said, but you'd give your life for his and he for you.

Dean kept up his stream of words to Sam, completely oblivious to your presence by the door. You hadn't moved from there since your arrival in the foreclosed house. Your feet seemed to be glued to the floorboards.

You couldn't watch Dean go through this. You wouldn't let Sam die.

The thoughts had your boots moving. The door creaked beneath your hands.

Wind blew, gentle and cool against your bloodied skin. Strands of hair stuck to the congealed stuff. Your boots crunched over gravel as you made your way over to the Impala and threw open the trunk.

Everything you needed was already tucked into a tin box; a souvenir from an old case of your's. A quick rip-job on an old photo ID finished the contents. It was a short drive in your beater of a car to the nearest crossroads.

The gravel of the road was cold beneath your fingers as you dug. The wind whipped with more of a bite. The headlights of your car illuminated the empty spokes of road for a near half-mile. Tall grass billowed and waved like an ocean.

You straightened and tamped down the gravel with your boot.

"Well, well. I must say, you've had your better days, Y/N."

The familiar voice had unpleasant shivers skating down your spine. You turned, eyeing the dark-haired demon.

"I need to make a deal, Crowley."

His brows winged up at that.

"I figured on that. You know, the whole crossroads summoning...Moose and Squirrel are rather fond of their fancier ways."

"Crowley. Deal." You bit out the words.

"My, well. We are in a tizzy tonight." Crowley's hazel eyes narrowed. "I wonder who's gone and made you so desperate to consort with me."

"I need you to save Sam."

"Oh, gigantor, is it?" Crowley picked a piece of invisible lint from his sleeve. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I feel like saving Moose isn't in my best interest."

Your stomach plummeted. No. Sam _needed_ to live.

"Wait."

Your voice had Crowley's raised hand stilling mid-snap. His brow quirked again.

You gritted your teeth.

"What will it take? What do you want?"

Eyes appraised you carefully. And there was something...dark and nasty about the look. Everything sane inside of you screamed for you to ditch the deal. But you were past sanity.

Crowley raised his hand to his lips and tapped thoughtfully.

"Your soul is a given."

"Yes." You swallowed. "One year?"

"No."

You blinked.

" _No_?"

"You see, I'm not overly fond of either of those bumbling boneheads. In fact, the only reason we're chatting right now is because I haven't such a large slight against you, darling. If it was Squirrel here, Moose'd be as good as daisies over an ash patch."

"Six months? Three? One?"

"I'll give you until midnight."

Your heart stuttered to a stop before you processed the information.

Hours. That was all you'd get in return for saving Sam. Hours.

Hours to say your goodbyes. Hours to keep them in the dark if this thing worked out. You could get away easily. But first...

You squared your shoulders.

"I have one of my own terms as well."

"Let's hear them, then."

"No one; Dean, Sam, no one at all will be able to renege this deal. Not even you."

Crowley smirked a little.

"But of course. Is that all?"

You nodded, insides gone cold and mouth dry.

"Shall we seal this deal, darling?" Crowley's voice was too sweet, almost saccharine.

You could only nod again. Then, the demon was in front of you. His lips were cool and dry against your's and filled your insides with worms.

He stepped back with a satisfied smile and gave you a cheerful wave.

"Until midnight, Y/N."

 

 

The door to the house flew wide when you pulled into the drive.

Dean stood there, stance wide and hands balled into fists. Anger was clear on his face. It blazed in his eyes like fire.

You climbed the stairs with heavy feet. The wood groaned beneath every step.

From the look on his face, keeping him in the dark was no longer an option. He didn't need to know about your time limits, though.

You were a ticking time bomb, minutes away from detonation.

"Y/N, there something you need to tell me?" Dean's voice was a low growl.

God, you couldn't bring yourself to look him in the eyes.

"I did it for Sam. For you."

Dean's fist lashed out, smashing into the door-frame with a cracking noise that made you jump.

" _That wasn't your call_."

"How'd you figure it out, anyway?"

You could feel the blood beginning to dry on your skin. There wasn't any point in washing it off, really. Not anymore.

"One minute Sammy's practically comatose and then he's sitting up with no signs of where all that blood came from? Shit, Y/N, I may be stupid sometimes, but even an idiot could've figured out what'd happened. I turn around and there's no sign or you, your car. The box in the trunk is gone, one of your photos is shredded...What the hell were you thinking?"

You mustered your courage, finally raising your head to meet the hunter's eyes.

"I was thinking about how much I love you. How much I love Sam. I couldn't bear to lose either of you. You would've gone out and bartered yourself away and then Sam would've tried to renege it...We've been here, before, Dean. It always, always ends bad."

You swallowed sharply and cranked your fingers into fists at your sides. Your nails bit into your palms.

"It's better this way. I-I'm not Sam. You guys, you've got bigger things in store. I'm just some hunter, you know? My life for, essentially, both you and Sam's? I'm not sorry."

Dean made a wounded noise and then your face was pressed against his chest.

You clenched your teeth together and breathed him in. God, he always smelled so good. You couldn't help but equate the smell to safety and home. He was warm and his breath sounded in your ear. One of his hands palmed the back of your head gently.

"It's not just your life, it's your soul, Y/N." His voice caught on the words.

Your fingers twisted into the leather of his jacket. Your eyes squeezed together tightly to keep the tears back. Minutes left.

"Worth it." You whispered into the skin of his neck.

"It's not," Dean growled.

With one last inhale of his scent, you steeled yourself and pulled back. It was difficult to make your lips inch into a half-smile.

"I love you, Dean."

Those green eyes flashed with surprise before softening.

"Don't say that. Not _now_. It only makes it worse."

You shook your head and raised your hand to run your thumb over his cheek. He leaned into the touch as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Listen, I just realized I left the stuff out there. I'm gonna go grab it before sun-up, okay?"

Dean's throat moved and he nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

Alarm flared.

"No, no. It'll just take a few minutes. Don't worry about me."

A broken sort of smile lifted one side of his mouth.

"Ten years, right?" You laughed.

You didn't trust yourself to speak again. You smiled and jerked your head in a semblance of a nod before pressing a kiss to his lips. He leaned in, mouth moving with your's slowly, sweetly.

A good-bye he didn't know about yet.

You stepped back and jingled your keys.

Dean crossed his arms.

"We're not done talking about this. You get back and we're finding a way out."

You bit the inside of your cheek hard and nodded again.

 

 

 

You left your car at the crossroads and walked.

The wind tangled your matted hair and chilled the skin wetted by your tears. The gravel crunched beneath your feet as the grasses whispered. Hallucinations had begun to set in; voices and shadows that darted around your vision.

You ignored them and plodded onward. When midnight arrived, you didn't need to look at your watch to tell.

The hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Eerie baying snarls echoed over the ground. Unseen paws kicked up gravel. It was the only warning you had before they were on you.

There had to be more than one.

Teeth were everywhere.

Claws slashed and pain erupted; white-hot and burning.

Screams rent the air as you lashed out at the hellhounds.

It was instinct to fight back.

But this was one fight you had no hope of winning.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's guts twisted when Y/N didn't return after an hour.

He called her cell phone, only to be dumped into voice-mail. He paced the house restlessly while Sam slept.

At dawn, when the sky began to lighten, he knew something was wrong.

With Sam riding shotgun in the Impala, he drove out to the crossroads. There sat her car; engine cold and interior untouched. The patch of freshly over-turned gravel in the middle of the road made his insides churn.

He'd filled Sam in on the ride over. The kid was beside himself.

"All right. There's three ways she could have gone. And unless someone picked her up, she'll be on foot." Dean pocketed his keys. "And if I know her, she'll have gone East."

Y/N had always liked to watch the sunrise. Dean shook his head hard and began walking.

Two miles down the road, Dean spotted something that had his insides lurching. One of Y/N's bracelets; warded leather bands twisted together had been shredded. When Sam picked it up, his hand came away red. The two of them shared a look of panic before running down the road.

They called out, voices echoing over the waving grass and warming gravel.

"Dean!" Sam's voice caught his attention. "Oh, God, Dean."

Dean's blood ran cold at his brother's tone. Low, sorrowful, the grating sound of someone holding back tears.

There, in the ditch, surrounded with tattered strips of clothing clinging to her body and skin painted red where it wasn't shredded, was Y/N. Her eyes were glazed, staring unseeingly at the sky. When Dean knelt beside her and lifted her into his arms, she did not stir. Her body hung limply from his arms as he lifted her.

 

They didn't give Y/N a hunter's funeral.

Dean couldn't bear the thought of burning her.

That meant that she was really gone.


End file.
